kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ventus
Keyblade Difference Has anyone else noticed that in the gameplay videos for Birth by Sleep, the teeth of Ven's keyblade now face the other way. I only brought this up because the article says he strikes with the toothed edge, which, granted, he does in the original Birth by Sleep video. Insignificant, I know, just something that's been bugging me. Adaxredael 23:33, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Video Can somebody please put english subs on the video with Ven in Castle of Dreams? Veroso 07:13, 7 March, 2009 Ven left-handed? It is very strange for someone state that Ven is left-handed, as seen in the secret teaser trailer the Gathering and secret teaser trailer Birth by Sleep. Especially when we have all seen that Ven holds his Keyblade in his right hand in Birth by Sleep game play. I don't even see how that little bit was even put on his page when there is even a picture of Ven holding his Keyblade in his right hand.. The teaser videos may lay down the ground work, but it is rather silly to reference them as factual. Were I am getting is that the little bit on Ven being a lefty should be modified. Kthnxbai. Ven seems to be ambidextrous, just like Roxas. Hyperwre_2.0 08:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) -- Ven meets xigbar :#Birth by Sleep was ten years ago. The Organization is younger than that given obvious clues—Nobodies didn't exist ten years ago (making it unlikely Xigbar met them). :#It's probably safe to say that Terra, Ven, and Aqua don't end well, creating a slim margin for Braig/Xigbar to have met them. :#Braig (as in, Braig) will appear in BBS, meaning an obvious opportunity to meet Terra, Ven, and Aqua.—Urutapu 06:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) should we have xigbar's "Goldfish" quote(if you get there you know the one) as a placeholder quote for ven's page. No. Not only is that a trivial quote, its not really that important to Ven. "Staring at him like Xigbar killed his goldfish?" Wouldn't sound right. The important event is that Xigbar saw Ven instead of Xion.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:30, October 15, 2009 (UTC) it's kinda funny and might well be better on braig's page in the Birth by sleep section. Indeed, it was somewhat funny. But its a very trivial note that isn't worth mentioning. It's already mentioned on Xion's page (check the trivia), only in a more mature form (excluding the quote). If you wanna post your idea on Braig's BBS talk page, you'd probably get more responses.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) a question Is that even confirmed yet? If it's not it shouldn't be on the page... The Wikipedia says he is going voice Ven, but I dunno. I hope so.--'NinjaSheik' 20:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I wouldnt mind...but has it been confirmed?! aah oh well. it believable i mean rly it just seems like all he has to do is make "The Roxas Voice" n and make it sound a lil younger. (i still havnt gotten over the fact that its Jesse Mccartney who voiced Roxas....but whatever) -Xero :Jesse McCartney just said the following on Twitter: :"Recording yet another Kingdom Hearts Game. All you Gamers eat your heart out! Man what a process tho. First recordin was in 2005 for game 1" :(Yes, I follow him on twitter, don't judge me T_T) :https://twitter.com/JesseMcCartney/status/6211849278 :Anyway, since it's very unlikely that this would be for Roxas (They've already covered every moment of Roxas' existence from Birth to Reuinion) I think it's pretty safe to assume he's talking about Ven. I know it's not 100% confirmation, but its pretty strong evidence that Jesse is voicing Ventus. Which I'm excited about :D --Zephyrus11 20:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) YAHOO~! JESSE'S GOING TO VOICE FOR VEN!! YAY~!--'NinjaSheik' 21:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Young? Once you're past the age of consent (as long as it is consensual anyone is fair game. I'm proof of this as 20+ years of difference existed between my parents when I was born. And are you sure he says 10 too young to wield the keyblade? From what i've seen that line could be translated differently. It's definitely a crack about sora's age but he could also mean it's ten years too late for someone to have the keyblade. (if he'd showed up a couple years earlier we could have saved a lot of trouble) Wait, HOLD IT! Terra is only 19, Aqua's only 16, Ven is 14. So yeah, AquaxVen is possible. How do you know their exact age? Are you just guessing?--'NinjaSheik' 00:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) NinjaShiek- No, I found their age's on a website. I forgot the name. By the way, I'll post the link on my userpage once I find it... Can you find it again? Show me proof.--'NinjaSheik' 03:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Gimmie a couple days; it might take that long... Is is that hard to find?--'NinjaSheik' 04:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Like Andie, I don't relly care about the pairing, but if someone has to be at least 25 to have a Keyblade, doesn't that mean that Ven needs to be at least 25 too? It Does seem likely that Ven is younger than, or at least not as experienced as Terra and Aqua though. LapisScarab 00:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the ten years comment is just an expression, also Ven could be 14 years old since he looks just like Roxas who was created when Sora was 14 years old.--Masgrande 00:21, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Except that he appears to be as tall as Roxas was in KHII, which was when Sora was 15. Adam 148 17:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::But Nobodies don't age. Explain that. Maggosh 17:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Naminé and Roxas BOTH aged, due to them still being connected to an 'active' heart. Keep up; this is old news. Adam 148 17:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::: Naminé I don't know, but Roxas never aged, he's always looked the same and the heart thing you are talking about only gave them the ability feel emotions and somehow pass them to others i.e. Axel.--Masgrande 17:57, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Compare Naminé in Chain of Memories with Naminé in KHII - she's clearly taller. Also, you don't see Roxas grow due to the pointlessness of making character models that get progressively taller. But if you compare Roxas with Sora in KHII, they're about the same height. If he'd stopped aging, surely he'd be the same height Sora was in KH. Adam 148 18:03, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Camera tricks, I tell you. Maggosh 13:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I think their age are estimated to be for Terra is 17, Aqua is 16, and Ventus is 15 years old. Also I think a VentusxAqua is possible. --Cococrash11 23:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Don't think so. I think it's gonna be TerraxAqua, but that's just me. The Yoshiman 97 23:13, March 30, 2010 (UTC) yes it is possible but it's not going to happen, the reason well in a scenen in Radiant Garden when ventus give the tickets to terra and to aqua he says that he wasd told to go with his "parents" which proves that he does not have romantic feeling for her--Xabryn 00:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Is there a video? I'd like to see it, even without subs. The Yoshiman 97 03:55, March 31, 2010 (UTC) The Armor the part of the article about the armor needs to be edited. In the TGS 2009 trailer when he is riding his keyblade the armor is different colors, and recent scans show him wearing the same colored armor from the trailer. The cape has also been removed Hmmmm...i was just wondering that. i HAVE seen Ven in 2 or 3 diffrnt armor colors. lets see...trailer one. scans...oh thats two. still. odd isnt it? Roxas Ripoff? I like to call Ventus the "Roxas Ripoff". Does anyone have a clue why Ventus looks like Roxas? If its not in the article then all of us ar still guessing n wishing n hoping and ummmm...WAIT RIPOFF?!?!...-_- u wudnt like it if someone threw ripoff at the end of ur name...i dont like that. that hurts my feelings -XeroXero :How is Ven a Roxas ripoff? Chronologically, Ven came first. :P Adam 148 17:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I do. It's because he has the closest connection to Sora. Found that on the Internet can't remember the site. Well, it says on the Sora page that Roxas looks like Ventus because Ventu's heart merged with Sora. Yeah, makes sense, I guess, but I don't know where the proof is.....Coroxn 19:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ambixterous keyblade wielders why is it only Xion,Roxas and Ventus are the only keyblade wielders that can use both hands well I'm abidexterous too but it seems rare (Naminépower) Ambi- ambid- whatever. It's really rare. Only about 1 every 8 people have it. Also, you forgot Sora in his Drive forms, except for Limit, Anti, and Wisdom. :Indeed, ambidexterity is very rare in the real world, so it makes sense that the same applies here. Also, sign your posts with 4 tildes (four ~). LapisScarab 04:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) More Trivia I saw the new birth by sleep gameplay. You should add that one of Ventus's special moves (i think its speed rave) is similar to riku's DARK Aura and riku's limit break in 358/2 days. This may imply a connection because Ven takes The Way to the dawn keyblade also But why the soul eater? maybe Ven has some connection with riku... I believe Ven has a connection with Sora, not RIku. From the trailers I thik Ven is having a little trouble with his heart. Just like Riku. ---Master Aqua 21:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Maybe.... Maybe everybody will come back in KH III :Maybe you should sign your name. And stop with this so far pointless speculation. Elaborate a little, give evidence that could support it for crying out loud! Adam 148 08:33, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Ventus Awakening? Appearances That doesn't make sense why make Ventus first appear in Days I mean his first appearce is The Gathering. I mean the first appearce means where they first appear I mean like Stich first appeared in Lilo and Stich movie not Kingdom Hearts II. So Ventus should be The Gathering not Days. --Cococrash11 03:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Then why is roxas 1st appearance deep dive :/ ?--Ataradesu 01:20, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :: He did appear in CoM, actually appeared unlike Ven in Days who was basically just a hallucination on the part of another character.HarpieSiren 01:45, December 25, 2009 (UTC) That sounds like a plan. HarpieSiren 01:48, December 25, 2009 (UTC) You do mean BBS the game, right? Just wanna be 100% sure.HarpieSiren 01:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ^^;; That's what I thought.HarpieSiren 01:57, December 25, 2009 (UTC) mode change in the new jump festa 2010 trailer, the wingblade seem to develop from speed rave also, the swords (vertical rays of light) from roxas' final limit comes from speed rave, doesn't it Oi, oi... =_=;; Xemnas? OKay, how do we know that Xemnas sees Xion as Ven? I can't remember that being in Days. I remember Xigbar, but not Xemnas. Can someone clarify?-- 20:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sora It's something weird. Ven and Vanitas are pretty much the same (Vanita's is the human form of Ven's darkness) they fuse together and Aqua defeats him (Vanitas) while he's using Ven's body. I'm not very clear on what happens next, but I guess the lack of darkness in Ven's heart makes him incomplete. So, he approaches Sora and asks him if he can go to sleep inside of him(not to sound innapropriate). Sora agrees. If i'm wrong please correct me. Vaddie 17:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) See http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjtVcAXBMqo. In the end, Ventus becomes one with Sora's heart. That's the connection and the reason why Roxas looks like Ven. - User:One-Winged Angel January 10, 2010 13:31 At the beginning of the game Ventus is in his station of awakening which is missing a large chunk since this mean he'll be gone a voice offers that he connects to his heart, after that his station of awakening is repair because of the connection with Sora later in the game it is asume that Sora was he voicehttp://heartstation.org/bbs/.--Masgrande 03:31, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Xehanort'SPOILERS' http://www.youtube.com/user/KH13com#p/u/1/YIe9vDjOBYQDoes this mean that Ventus used to be Master Xehanort's apprentice before he created Vanitas.--Masgrande 03:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. It seems that Xehanort was putting Ven in a life-or-death situation, hoping he'd call on dark power, but nope. So he went ahead and made Vanitas.—Urutapu 03:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Duel Wielding Not to disturb anyone's thoughts, but I'm beginning to think that Sora and Roxas' ability to duel wield Keyblades is based off of Ventus too. Think about it, Sora is the new Keyblade Wielder and Ventus was one, so if Ventus' heart is inside him, that would mean like Sora's accessing two people's powers. I mean, I can't be absolutely sure, but it could be a possibility. Ventus' heart fused with Sora's to sleep inside him, but the power is still there.--Charmed-Jay 11:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Trivia section needs some work Several, if not all, of the entries in Ventus's trivia section aren't really trivia in-so-far as they are matter-of-fact statements made about the character as well as including unverified research and spoilers. Some of this information could be integrated into the article or disposed of. Neverfate 17:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Ven a.....Prince of heart? so if vaniatas was a manifestion of the darkness in his heart, and vanitas was killed at the end of the game. that means ven has a pure heart with no darkness, just like the princesses.--Foutlet 13:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) But because he was not an actual "princess of heart" when he lost his darkness he became incomplete.Redeemer & Destroyer 13:52, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Im going to post a forum about this to discuss the possibilities in more details.--Foutlet 15:59, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Alright I finsihed the forum about this topic, feel free to read it if you dont mind great walls of text.--Foutlet 17:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I think when Ventus defeat Vanitas, Ventus's missing heart Vanitas returned in to Ventus's Heart. --Cococrash11 01:32, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Sora's Awakening (Hilarious amount of spoilers) If Ventus' heart is now residing within Sora's, it is a very destinct possibility that the diembodied voice that Sora (and NO ONE ELSE) heard at various points in the first game (KH1) was actually Ventus. Keyblade Graveyard Isn't Ventus's homeworld Keyblade Graveyard? I mean his awakeing's back ground is the Keyblade Graveyard. Beside Ventus just met Terra, and Aqua after Master Xehanort created Vanitas. So Land of Departure isn't Ventus's homeworld but the Keyblade Graveyard. --Cococrash11 07:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 I think when it says Homeworld, it means the world they primarily live in, not the one they were born in. In that sence Land of Departure is his home. Dellcath 20:31, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ven wasn't even born in the Keyblade Graveyard, I don't know where you're getting that. Just because it's on his Awakening, doesn't mean it's his homeworld. I think we can all agree that we don't know enough about the Awakening to make those assumptions.--Nitrous X 22:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Master Xehanort didn't mention when or where he met Ventus. Not even mentions in Xehanort Reports it only says he met him like destiny. MX train Ventus in Keyblade Graveyard. He didn't even visit Land of Departure or Destiny Island before when his heart was shattered by MX. Also the Princess of Hearts' Belle, Snow White, Cinderlla, Aurora, Sora shows background of the sceneary of the homeworld. If you still aren't convined atleast put LOD in other residence since you guys aren't even sure which homeworld he's on. --Cococrash11 01:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Nomura said he was from Destiny Islands.Glorious CHAOS! 04:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::He did? Which interview was this? --Neumannz 03:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::The Ultimania, if I remember correctly. I'll try to find a link. :::Nope, nevermind, I misread. It was him confirming Xehanort.Glorious CHAOS! 04:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) coded Something told me Ventus was going to be in this game. Was I right? Vaddie 04:04, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Question! Okay, So Ven is connected with Sora. So when his heart went bye-bye, it went with Sora. So that's the reason Roxas looks like Sora. My question is this, Vanitas. He looks like Sora. Did Ven ever meet Sora before the game (BBS) or something to make him look like Sora? Because, I'm having problems understanding that part. I know that Vanitas is Ven's dark part, but why does he look like Sora? Black Rose1809 17:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Black_Rose1809 I think what it is, is that Ven's connection to Van caused him to look like Sora and Sora taking in Ven's heart caused Sora to look like Sora, had Sora not taken in Ven's heart he would have looked different by the time KH1 came around. Did you understand what I said? Black Tornado 22:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado :Square-Enix ran out of ideas, so they decided to go with putting Sora's face on Vanitas. It's some sort of ploy to get people to like Ven (and Roxas) better than Sora. User:Werehog21 12:39 AM 3/11/2010 (UTC) Well that is more or less why they did it, but I was just trying to explain it within the story. I don not think it is about Ven and Roxas getting more popularity than Sora; people choose to prefer these characters so that they may seem cooler going against the "main stream" ideal of the main protagonist. Black Tornado 21:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado So... Age. So how old is he suppose to be in BBS? I'm thinking 14. But then I'm also thinking, if his heart been asleep and he comes back, Does he stay young or does he seem like... older? I mean like, Aqua. She's been behind the door for 11 years, should'nt she look older? Is she? Black Rose1809 18:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Black_Rose1809 I think that ven's about 14-15 and in flackacks he is 11-13. And when ven lost his hearts i think that he couldn't get older becouse he doesen't have a heart and i think that Aqua isn't any older couse shes in Dark Realm.... Theme Here's the link to Ventus' Themehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cTJGEXiwRU. Should it be included somewhere in the article? The Yoshiman 97 01:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree... but i myself don't know how :( P456 21:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to do it either... The Yoshiman 97 22:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Me neither you should ask KrytenKoro--Xabryn 22:50, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Is there a reason behind Ven wielding his Keyblade in reverse? It's pretty unique and makes him the only character in the series, aside from Saïx, to fight in this manor.XYZ. 21:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) "Our hearts are connected are my power!" Where are you looking? I see "Our connected hearts are my power" on the page. --Neumannz 21:18, April 23, 2010 (UTC)